Ways of the Wolf Clans
=Heres more info about the wolf clans! Clan Cycle Every clan is powerfull and weak against another clan. This goes in a cycle...like this: Angel clan --> Shadow clan --> Wind clan --> Mist clan --> Water clan --> Fire can --> Angel clan....and it goes on. The only clan that isnt in the cycle is Soul clan. They are weak against all clans, because they have only one power from each clan. They are only strong against Zeroes, because of their Unknown magic. Flight Wolves The flight wolves is an eleite flight group. They have one wolf from each clan...so the maximum number of wolves in this group is 7. It is difficult to get into this group....but if one does get in, and does not have wings, they are granted wings by the Cheiftain of Soul clan. Legend Wolves Each Cheiftain is a Legend wolf. The Legend wolves are the most powerfull race in the Wolf clans. They have every type of magic, and use instinct to fight. The only magic they cannot use, is Unknown magic. Care Takers Some wolves are chosen to become a Care taker for about 5 pups...until they are teens and able to begin training. They can be pulled from their own job...Wich could be a Hunter, Flyer, or even Wolf knight. Hunters Hunters are the wolves that hunt for their clan. They catch elks, deer, and even a moose for the Cheiftain and Alphas. Types of Zeroes (Hey sis, I am going to make some it's fun) There are many many diffrent Zeroes. Here is some of the Zeores and how they are. (This will be finished later!!) Hidden Hawks Hidden Hawks are demons in disguise. They take the form of a normal lookinig blue and black bird, and they seem harmless. But, when something attempts to hunt them...or they get close enought to another animal, they go into their demon form and snatch them up for a snack. Be cautious of these Zeroes. Zanki (Zankos) A Zankos is a dragon/bunny. They do blow fire... and can make you freeze in place temporarily if you stare straight into its eyes. Also, if they strike you with their claws while glowing, it will paralize you for 10 minutes. They have a green, blue, purple, and red design on them with mostly fur on their body and some scales. Nightmares Nightmares are horses that eternally burn on fire. They have no eyes. If you get touched by them while they have their fire blue...you will be set on fire eternally unless you quickly use an Unkown magic spell on it right when it happens. They will turn anything into complete fire. Three Nightmare races: Winged, Normal, Horned, Alicorn Sphere Trappers Sphere trappers are wolf like, but, they have shards of ice attached to them and have no eyes. They are able to shift ices around a selected target, until they are engulfed in a sphere of ice and are frozen. After they break this sphere of ice, the target shatters with it. Flickers These are small and fire fly like. They can shine a bright light on an off, that could blind a wolf temporarily if looked directly at. If one is blinded, the flicker will clutch its venomous pinchers into their skin. Ziggerasticas These are strange looking creatures. They look like overgrown huge hamsters, but with bat wings, and large fangs. They will use their size, and fangs to their advantage to kill. They may sometimes even use their sharp tipped wings, so be cautious around these! Vispers Quinks Terror Tulips Terror Tulips take the form of a regular tulip flower they do everything a regular flower does. But whenever a creature/wolf goes in for a smell. It Immediately forms into a fierce snap trapper plant. After 5 minutes of it true form it can spray a poison that stuns/slows a wolf for 10 minutes. It can only do this once. Apart from that it's stem can extend 2 feet and they can strike and snap.. Now don't underestimate these plants because if you don't kill them soon enough they take form of the Snaptrapper dragon. Beware! Tullip.jpg|First form venus-fly-trap.jpg|Second form Snap.jpg|Third and most powerful form How Winged Wolf Knights Fight Winged wolf knights have a special way of combat. They not only use their magic and claws, but their wings too. They put blades onto their wings...and to fight like this they must be the Expert & above levels. They learn to fly with one wing, and strike with the other. The Legend Leauge Heaven of the Constellations Wolf Knights Unknown Magic Glyphon Writing The Swirled Paw Book